


Пять встреч

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Пять случайных и не очень встреч.
Relationships: Klaus Lunette/Magna Swing
Kudos: 4





	Пять встреч

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Клаусу - 25, Магне - 19. ООС персонажей.

1.

В середине дня, в обед, происходит наводнение людей по кафешкам, кофейням и прочим забегаловкам, где можно поесть. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением, и ничем не отличался от прочих помимо того, что дождь лил как из ведра, а ветер был ледяной. В этом году июнь не задался, после короткого и теплого мая. 

И это кафе не слишком выделялось среди десятков таких же. Низкие белые столики, черные диваны и стулья, большие панорамные окна. Это кафе было легко спутать с десятком таких же. Клаус сюда и не ходил бы никогда, не будь это кафе всего лишь через дорогу от работы.   
Клаус не то чтобы был нелюдим и снобом из высшего общества, просто любил соблюдения банальных правил приличия. Однако человеку, что сел перед Клаусом, было на это все равно.   
Он даже не сразу заметил, человека перед собой, задумался и перестал обращать внимание на окружающих (привычка появилась с работой). Клаус и сам понимал, что с такой профессией он скорее сойдет с ума, чем доживет до пенсии (на что он не надеялся). 

Из размышлений вывел стук керамической чашки о блюдце, и чей-то громкий разговор. Клаус непроизвольно вздрогнул от такого, выплескав пару капель кофе себе на рубашку. 

\- Да блять, Лакк, заебал уже, погнали, договаривались же, - человек напротив говорил относительно громко (вероятно другие люди не слышали его, из-за шума в кафе), активно размахивая свободной рукой. 

А у Клауса был нервный тик, мало того, что человек напротив не спросил ни разрешение сесть за стол, ни просто поинтересоваться не занято ли, так еще и орал на все кафе (тут Клаус преувеличил). 

\- Молодой человек, разговаривайте тише. 

Тот лишь махнул рукой, но говорить стал тише. 

Клаус непроизвольно, исподлобья, стал осматривать человека, сидящего перед ним. Странный окрас волос, который вряд ли кто-то нормальный (или с частичкой адекватности) будет делать, это даже не половина на половину, просто выкрашенные участки в серый цвет, а остальное черное, будто краски не хватило на нормальное окрашивание. Шрам тоже был не из привычных, будто хирургический, слишком ровный, да и строго перпендикулярен брови. Такие шрамы не появляются случайно. Так же Клаус никогда не видел людей, которые намерено бы выделяли шрамы пирсингом. Все пытаются скрыть их, но никак не показать всем на обозрение.   
А еще никто не носит солнечные очки в ливень, когда весь промок до нитки, как половая тряпка, которую кинули в ведро с водой, а потом достали не отжав. Кожанка, будто спертая у отца, 80-х так годов. А сам пацан молодой явно, лет восемнадцать не дашь.

«Кто ж ходит в солнечных очках, но без зонта? Идиоты» 

Но человек взял салфетку и, достав ручку из сумки, быстро что-то начиркал. Положив салфетку перед Клаусом, он так же быстро встал и вышел из кафе.   
Обычно, нормальные (а может и нет) люди пишут таким образом свои номера, что для Клауса было глупо и наивно. Однако написанное на салфетке корявым почерком, даже у врачей он более ровный, гласило: «Мужик, у тебя явные проблемы, не надо так на людей пялится, а то и в полицию можно заявить на тебя за покушение на жизнь».

Клаусу стало смешно, ну какое покушение на жизнь человека, когда он просто смотрел. Он сделал глоток остывшего кофе м сделал неутешительный вывод – кофе тут ужасное. 

2.

Клаус, по правде говоря, любил свою работу. Да, она выматывала много нервов, да, были огромные проблемы со сном, потому что когда он закрывал глаза, то видел всех тех убитых людей, стены с брызгами крови и представлял тот запах, что стоит в квартирах, где труп так долго находился. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, нет, к такому привыкаешь рано или поздно, просто это утомляет - ничего больше.   
И сейчас, стоя на остановке в три часа ночи, он не мог пойти домой. Не хотелось, вид повешенного человека давно не пугал его, просто иногда появлялось ощущение того, что это его душат, а шея начинала чесаться ни с того, ни с чего.   
Он мог вызвать такси и поехать на нем домой, но ночная прохлада освежала разум и не давала закопаться в своих мыслях, из омута которых выбраться не посильная задача.   
На остановке не было никого, ибо в такое время люди давно находятся дома. Только он стоял и смотрел в одну точку. 

\- О, а это ведь вы сегодня на меня так устрашающе смотрели, - раздался голос позади, развязный, язык заплетается. Клаус на этот раз даже бровью не повел. Он посмотрел на парня позади себя и увидел того самого человека, что видел сегодня днем в кафе. Только уложенные волосы были в беспорядке и закрывали половину лица. Подводка растерлась и выглядела как черные синяки. Куртка валялась рядом на лавочке, а сам парень сидели в черной рубахе слегка мятой на рукавах. 

«Пьян», - сделал он вывод про себя. 

\- Ага, а вот детям давно пора дома сидеть и десятый сон видеть, - Клаус говорил это даже без издевки, он слишком устал для всего такого дерьма. 

\- Кого ты тут дитем назвал, мне вообще девятнадцать. 

Для Клауса это прозвучало довольно забавно. Раньше, лет так шесть назад, он говорил похожим образом про свой возраст, ему казалось тогда, что разница между семнадцатью и девятнадцатью такая огромная. Вспоминая былое, становится смешно от наивности. Какой толк от цифр, если вся его жизнь была зациклена на учебе, по-другому жить не умел в любом возрасте. Но что в итоге? Сейчас он стоит на остановке без всякого желания жить. Клаус это называл усталостью от работы, но даже в   
отпуске его не покидало это чувство. Да и был ли смысл брать отпуск, когда нечего на нем делать? Он не знал. 

\- Да уж, а ведь и не дашь. 

\- Дам. 

\- И чего ты мне дать можешь? – Клаус не понимал, о чем они уже ведут разговор, слишком бессмысленный, обычный разговор. 

\- По роже тебе дам. 

Клаусу такое забавляло определенно. Он хорошо помнил себя в таком возрасте, и его характер был намного лучше (если можно так выразится), с самого детства ему вдалбливали уважительное отношение к старшим (даже если они старше всего на год), манеры, умение держать себя в обществе и учебу. И сейчас смотря на это недоразумение, ему кажется, что он завидует. 

\- Ты бы домой шел, темно на улице. 

\- Ой, да пошли они блять все, - пробурчал парень себе под нос, нахмурив брови, - я лучше сдохну, чем пойду домой!   
Что-что, а работать с людьми он не умел – не его сфера. Одно дело работать с мертвыми людьми на месте преступления, другое с живыми, что дышат, говорят, да и врезать могут в припадке ярости. 

«Если бы ты сдох, то мне бы с тобой было легче работать».

\- С родителями поссорился? – Клаус никогда не знал, какого это сорится с родителями, была обида, но она никогда не выплескивалась куда-либо дальше стен его комнаты, ибо не давали устои, вдалбливаемые с детства. 

\- Да какие родители то! Я блин с парнем расстался, а я с ним одну квартиру снимал, вот знаешь, вся жизнь по пизде пошла, вся жизнь! Пока он не съедет, я буду на улице жить! –парень активно начал жестикулировать. А Клаус не понимал, ему это все было так далеко и несущественно. Когда-то давно у него были отношения с Солидом, но он предпочитает не вспоминать те времена. 

И сейчас он мог просто взять и уйти, этот парень ему никто и вообще он его только второй раз в жизни видит. Только вот любовь к справедливости, чести и других похожих понятий, которые человечество давно смешало между собой, вновь не   
давали просто уйти. Люди бы сказали, что это совесть, а Клаус ничего не говорит, он просто устал. 

\- Пацан, ты где живешь то. 

\- А тебе зачем? Ограбить меня решил?

\- Нет, такси вызвать тебе. 

Тут парень вскипел и стал еще громче (хотя куда уж громче) говорить, дыхание у него участилось, а язык заплетался больше. 

\- Я не поеду домой! Я вот тут буду сидеть и все! И вы меня не сдвинете, мои принципы не разрушите! 

Клаус уже не слушал, что там он говорил – устал, тянуло в сон. 

\- Так, как там тебя то? 

\- Ээ, Магна. 

\- Так вот, ты либо едешь домой, либо я вызываю полицию и заявляю на тебя за то, что в неположенное время ты тут под окнами людей разорался. Выбирай. 

Он тут же притих, и о чем-то задумался. 

\- Ну, я деньги то забыл. 

Клаусу хотелось выть, подобно волку. Он мог бы спрашивать за что ему такое наказание, вот только он сам в это ввязался, а теперь и поздно метаться. 

\- Я дам тебе на такси денег, только перестань людей будить. 

Такси на удивление подъехало быстро, и схватив Магну как мешок сахара, и медленно поплелся к машине. 

\- Ей, мужик, тебя как звать то? 

\- Клаус. 

Больше они не промолвили и слова. Закинув Магну на задние сидения, машина в скором времени уехала. А Клаус так и остался в одиночестве стоять на остановке. Время показывало 3:27, скоро будет светать. 

3\. 

Последующие дни были обычными, ничем не выделялись. Просто работа-дом-работа-дом. У Клауса даже не было семьи, чтобы как-то скрасить свою рутину. Скоро заканчивается его рабочий день, и он сможет отправиться домой. Снова. Из года в   
год, из месяца в месяц ничего не меняется. 

Но закончил Клаус только к одиннадцати часам вечера, выходя на улицу, его кто-то неожиданно хватает за рукав. Клаус уж хотел врезать этому человеку, как увидел довольно знакомое лицо. 

\- Ты бы еще резче схватил, то точно бы в больницу попал, - Клаус говорил спокойно, но на самом деле был готов сорваться. Слишком тяжелая выдалась неделя. 

\- Да ладно тебе, я тут долг вернуть пришел, да и все. 

Клаус посмотрел на деньги как на нечто не с нашей планеты. 

\- А зачем мне деньги то? 

\- Гспд, мужик, ну не тупи, - Магна не стал долго объяснять, что да как, а просто сунул деньги в руку Клауса и, махнув рукой, побежал прочь, как бес от ладана. 

«Как он узнал вообще, что я тут работаю?»

У Клауса как обычно много вопросов, а вот ответов нет. 

И снова Клаус остался один. Видимо такая участь у него, но, по правде говоря, его это мало заботило. Сейчас он просто дойдет до дома и ляжет прямо с порога спать. Иногда он ощущал себя лошадью, что пашет поля для неблагодарных людей, а   
они её лишь бьют. Как бы люди не притворялись чистыми, праведными – такое невозможно, у всех бывают темные мысли, которые заставляют тонуть в темном омуте с чертями. Или же обвивают шею веревкой и медленно, но верно затягивают узел, делая петлю все уже и уже. Вопрос тут скорее был в том, а могут ли люди выбраться из такого омута, могут ли снять петлю с себя? Могут ли откинуть эти мысли вовремя и не увязнуть в них? Безгрешны лишь те, кто не думает да трупы. И церкви ничем не помогут. 

Лай собаки, а затем и чей-то крик, пронзительный, как будто убивают кого-то, вновь вывели Клауса из омута мыслей. Наверное, Клаус больше бы удивился, если бы кричал не его новый и абсолютно, совершено случайный знакомый. Ему даже смешно с того, как этот несуразный пацан может в одно мгновение заставить реагировать на окружающий мир, а не закрываться в себе.   
А картина была ещё смешнее. Маленькая собачка лаяла на человека на дереве, который прижимался к стволу, что есть силы. Собаку даже не нужно было прогонять, она, увидев Клауса, сама ушла, потеряв всякий интерес к человеку. 

\- И ты говорил, что тебе не пятнадцать? 

\- Ой, да заткнись уже. Знаешь какие собаки опасные то, и вдруг она бешеная вообще! 

Клаусу вновь нечего было сказать, казалось, что все колкие фразы сами собой обрывались и забывались рядом с этим оболтусом. Клаус развел руками, мол «чем смог помочь, тем и помог» и только собирался уйти, как его окликнули: 

\- Хей, Клаус, а помоги спуститься, я тут это, высоты боюсь в общем. 

Клаус мог бы возмущаться, мог бы проигнорировать, но смысл бежать оттого, на что сам подписал договор. 

\- Прыгай, я поймаю. 

Магна с недоверием посмотрел на Клауса, но выбора особого не было, никто ведь лестницу не притащит. 

И Магна прыгнул. 

А Клаус не поймал. 

4\. 

Клаус мог винить себя во многом, например, в том, что он не всегда знает, как работать с живыми, или в том, что он просто самонадеянный идиот. Он делал ошибки и признавал это, но вот признать то, что именно по его человек лежит в больнице   
со сломанной ногой – он не мог. 

Хотя бы потому что он не заставлял лезть Магну на дерево, да и прыгал он с него не под дулом пистолета. Это просто случайность, непредвиденные обстоятельства.   
Однако Клаус не понимает, что забыл перед палатой Магны. 

Он мог и не приходить, учитывая, что его вероятнее всего никто не ждет. Это уже нельзя списать на то, что Клаус не может пройти мимо страдающего человека. Как и нельзя списать на то, что он сам подписался на это. Он довел Магну до больницы,   
и мог бы просто забыть обо всем. Дальше не его проблемы.   
Клаус стоял перед дверью минут пять, если не больше. Стоит ли зайти или же лучше уйти – он не знал, как поступать в данном случае. Войти в палату означало признать свою ошибку, а уйти поддаться слабости. 

Белая дверь уже мозолит глаза Клаусу, и он заходит во внутрь. Дверь открывается мучительно медленно, а сердце от волнения стучится быстрее. 

\- О, Клаус, вот кого я точно не ожидал увидеть, так это тебя, да ты проходи, присаживайся, - Магна не выглядит как человек, что переживает из-за своей сломанной ноги. Клаус хочет верить, что на его обиду не держат. 

\- Да я тут мимо проходил, вот и решил зайти, - произнес он писаживаясь на край больничной койки. Врал. Он еще вчера смотрел статьи в интернете о том, что лучше нести больным. В результате остановился на фруктах и цветах. Цветы были   
немногим немалым, а спонтанным решением. Просто проходил мимо лавки с цветами и вспомнил, что в статье советовали нести цветы больному. И ему все равно, что Магна не девушка (будто цветы только женщины любят), как и все равно на то, что в букете десять бутонов красных тюльпанов. 

\- А я вижу ты меня все еще убить хочешь, не, серьезно! Сначала смотришь будто зарезать планируешь, потом ногу помогаешь сломать, теперь четное количество цветов, как на похороны. Что будет дальше? Руку мне отрубишь? 

И если Магне было весело, то Клаус испытывал вину, за все то, что он совершил. Он машинально достал мандарин, и стал чистить его, только бы не зацикливаться на окружающем его мире. Лучше закрыться в себе и не пытаться контактировать с окружающими, так не будешь испытывать вину за что-либо. 

Из рук Клауса выхватили мандарин, обычно небольшого копошения рядом, хватало для того, чтобы выйти из этого состояния, но сейчас, ничего не выходит. Противный голос шепчет Клаусу: «Это все твоя вина, всё что происходит твоя вина».   
Клаус чувствует прикосновение к своей руке, чувствует, как его трясут за плечо, как снимают с него очки. Слышит глухие, будто он находится подводой, хлопки и щелчки, но не видит. А потом чувствует ощутимый удар по лбу и холок по ушам. 

\- Клаус, твою мать, слышишь? Это не твоя вина, что я сломал ногу, слышишь?!

И Клаус отчетливо видит чужое лицо перед собой, он даже готов поспорить, что видит беспокойство на чужом лице. Слишком близко, он чувствует чужое дыхание на своем лице. Клаус бормочет сдавленное: «ага», - и быстро отстраняется, будто   
прикоснулся к горячему чайнику. 

\- Не, ну ты меня напугал конечно, что-то там бормотал про вину, вот и решил, что это поможет. Ты это, не грузись так, сходи там, не знаю, к психотерапевту, - он говорил осторожно, пытаясь подбирать каждое слово, словно боится задеть его за   
живое. 

\- Все в порядке. 

Магна хотел что-то сказать на этот счет, но замолчал. То ли боялся обидеть, то ли еще что. 

\- Кстати, насчет ноги ты не переживай. Нога не печень – один удар, и ты еще вечен. Ноги я и до этого часто ломал, так что пустяк вопрос. 

Клаус чувствовал себя максимально некомфортно, стены давили на его, пространство в палате будто уменьшалось, и казалось, что вот-вот стены раздавят их. Он вскочил на ноги, и сделав небольшой наклон, двинулся в сторону двери. 

\- Я пойду. Хорошего дня. 

\- Спасибо, что за… - Магна даже не успел договорить, как дверь палаты захлопнулась. 

Клаус почти бежал по больничным коридорам, только бы скорее выбраться на улицу. А в голове звучала одна мысль: «Что это было». 

5\. 

Клаус редко, когда напивался, он в целом не любил горький вкус алкоголя. Но сейчас, после того как он увидел расфасованное по коробкам мертвое тело, стало не по себе, слишком тошно, чтобы оставаться в трезвом состоянии. Ему говорили, что к   
такому привыкаешь, он почти поверил этим словам, но реальность вновь обломала его. Потому что чтобы действительно привыкнуть к подобному, нужно быть минимум бездушным человеком, а он себя таком не считал.   
И вот он идет в самый обычный, коих сотни, бар. Без изысков, где поило настолько плохое, что хочешь-не хочешь, а забудешь все.   
Незамысловатая неоновая вывеска выделяется среди темного переулка и мусорных баков, и Клаус не раздумывая заходит в этот бар. Колокольчик оповещает о новом посетителе, а тихая джазовая музыка не бьет по ушам. Тут даже людей почти нет, так сидят некоторые по углам на диванах. 

\- О, Клаус, привет, давно не виделись, - Магна с барной стойки приветливо машет ему, - уж не думал я, что ты по барам ходишь, с виду и не дашь. 

И действительно, виделся он с Магной давно, когда еще в больнице лежал. После того случая Клаус приходил навещать в больницу пару раз, тогда Магна у него и телефон взял, чтобы бы добавить себя в контакты. И подошла спокойная жизнь Клауса   
к концу. Раньше ему редко кто звонил, если только с работы, да родители иногда, а писали так еще реже, если не считать сообщения от МЧС и оператора сотовой связи, то получается никто.   
Клаус не думал, что ему действительно Магна будет посылать сообщения изо дня в день, комментируя все, что только можно было и нельзя, и посылая каждый день ему различные мемы, которых Клаус не понимал. 

Именно тогда Клаус понял, что действительно старик, пусть ему и всего двадцать пять. 

\- Нервы сдали, ты намути лучше, чего покрепче. 

Клаус знал, что Магна работает барменом (тот рассказывал слишком много историй с работы), но что именно в этом баре, и именно сегодня в это время – нет, представить себе не мог. 

У Магны длинные пальцы рук со сбитыми костяшками (Клаус может удивился, если бы не знал, как это получилось), он осторожно берет бутылку виски и на глаз наливает в бокал. Добавляет пару кубиков льда. 

\- Принимай, - от запаха виски начинает лишь больше мутить, но он берет и одним залпом (сам того не замечая) осушает бокал. Тошнить начинает лишь больше, картина расфасованных частей тела становится только ярче, а тот запах будто добрался   
до сюда, он явно преследовал его всю дорогу. 

\- Наливай еще, - говорит Клаус, ему все равно как это отразится на его здоровье, лишь бы забыть ту картину. 

***

После третьего бокала виски Магна начинает беспокоится за Клауса. Не то чтобы он обязан говорить с клиентом, если тот начинает – он должен поддержать диалог, но не выпытывать информацию. 

\- Может тебе домой пора, написаться за барной стойкой идея так себе. Действительно, иди вздремни, может легче станет, - Магна хотел бы помочь, но как? Он мог бы не обращать внимания, а в случае чего попросить охрану выгнать посетителя.   
Вот только такие дела его не устраивают, и он просит Ванессу подменить его на эту ночь. 

Спустя каких-то двадцать минут Ванесса прибегает в бар, а Магна хватает безжизненное тело как мешок с картошкой, и направляется к своему дому. Жил Магна не далеко от работы, в соседнем доме, и медленно перебирая ногами, они шли в пункт   
назначения. Магна за это время даже успел пару раз уронить Клауса, но считал, что это нестрашно – жив и ладно. 

Подниматься на четвертый этаж своими ногами было тяжело. Лифт на зло сломан, а груз на плечах тяжелый. Пока они поднимались на четвертый этаж, Магна успел проклясть всех богов и богинь, всех существ на земле, которых он мог вспомнить. 

\- Вот знаешь, ты пить вообще не умеешь. 

Кое-как затащив тело в квартиру, он был готов упасть на пол и там же заснуть. Но у Клауса свои виды на эту ночь. Очнувшись в квартире Магны, он начал громко проклинать всех, кого только знал. От тупого начальства, что покрывает преступников,   
до его родителей.

\- Не, ну ведь мы вышли на его, так почему судья оправдал его? Неужели жертв недостаточно для них? 

И Магна уже не думает, и просто достает из своей заначки бутылку вина. Прошлое легче ворошить под градусом, даже если один уже пьян. Но голова и разум у Магны кристально чисты, неомраченные и затуманенные алкоголем, он наливает себе и   
Клаусу вина. Магна знает, что алкоголь лучше не мешать, но сейчас ему абсолютно ровно на это. Эта ночь будет длинной. За обсуждением своих бывших, родителей, политики, бутылка быстро кончается. У них обоих ноги не держат, чтобы идти за   
новой. 

А за окном уже рассвет. 

*** 

Клаус просыпается от боли в спине и голове, и ведь действительно, как тут спина не заболит, когда уснул сидя на полу в его то возрасте. 

Он спросонья не понимает, что за ком черно-серых волос лежит у него на коленях. Он смутно помнит эту ночь. 

Осознание всего происходившего ночью появляется почти сразу, некоторые моменты вспомнить не получается (например, как он попал в чужой дом), но картина происходящего постепенно складывается, как пазл. 

Клаус тормошит Магну за плечо, чтобы разбудить его, но тот только переворачивается на другой бок, и бормочет едва раздельное: «Клаус, не мешай спать нафиг». 

Он перебирает разноцветные пряди, и думает, что Магна чем-то напоминает черно-белого кота, который живет у его родителей. 

Клаус впервые за долгое время просыпается без кошмаров. В чужой квартире и дышится легче, стены не давят, не душат. Клаус не сдерживает иррациональное желание поцеловать Магну в висок, тот стал больше ворочаться, пытаться удобно   
устроиться на ногах Клауса, но сон уже сбит и не идёт.

\- Я спать хочу, а ты блин. Времени ещё восьми нет.

\- Я встаю всегда в семь, - признается Клаус. Он привык поздно засыпать и рано вставать, да и какой смысл был во сне, если он не нес за собой ничего. Магна лишь удивлённо посмотрел на него. Но месторасположения своего не поменял.

\- А поехали в Альпы, - заявление Магны было как гром среди ясного неба, - нам в любом случае нужно развеяться, а я давно планировал восхождение на гору.

\- Почему Альпы?

\- Да не знаю, просто первое что в голову пришло. Я не говорю прямо сейчас, с завтрашнего дня, но в будущем.

А Клаус готов хоть сейчас ринуться собирать чемоданы и брать отпуск на работе, даже если за свой счёт. Он устал от этого города, от прохожих его людей. Он чувствует, как задыхается в этом муравейнике.

\- Почему бы и нет. Хоть на следующей неделе можем.

\- Тогда на следующей неделе и начнем собирать чемоданы.

Возможно Клаус пожалеет о таком внезапном решении, но на данный момент, ему жалеть не о чем.


End file.
